


the moon is beautiful, isn't it?

by yongheescereal



Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: Astronomy, Best Friends, M/M, Requited Love, Stars, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongheescereal/pseuds/yongheescereal
Summary: Yonghee loves astronomy, he simply loves how stars is formed, how planet rotates, meteors or commonly known as falling stars, galaxies,and Bae Jinyoung.
Relationships: Bae Jinyoung/Kim Yonghee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	the moon is beautiful, isn't it?

Yonghee spends his night looking at the stars almost everyday. It gives him so much comfort just by staring at the night sky filled with stars and waiting for a shooting star to fall down. He has seen a lot of shooting stars since he was a kid and the only thing he wishes is to end the unrequited love he felt for his best friend, Jinyoung.

And today, with or without a shooting star, he decided to end it. 

He brought his telescope and called Jinyoung before stepping outside their yard where he usually watches the skies at night.

**"Got bored looking at the stars alone so you decided to call me?** " he asked and threw a hoodie for him to wear. **"Wear it, it's cold outside."**

Jinyoung just casually sat on the grass stretching his arms backwards for support to lean on while watching Yonghee struggling to set up the telescope. Yonghee intentionally makes a loud sound to tell his best friend indirectly that he needs help. **"Come on, use words. You know sulking is not that effective to me right?"** Jinyoung playfully said that made Yonghee scoff **. "Don't eat the snacks I packed okay?"**

After setting up the telescope, the first thing that Jinyoung did is to look for a drink in Yonghee's backpack. Yonghee, on the other hand, starts to look for stars. **"Aren't you getting tired of seeing those stars over and over? They look the same."** Jinyoung lazily commented, paying no interest in astronomy.

**"Of course not. Earth is rotating so obviously stars are in different positions everyday. And I'm waiting for the shooting stars."** Yonghee replied, still busy looking at his telescope.

Jinyoung is not the type of person who believes in shooting stars, or astrology that gives meaning to your zodiac sign, or pseudoscience that claims divine information about human affairs because for him those such things are falace. But since he doesn't want to hurt his best friend's feelings, he never said those out loud.

**"Do you know that each person has his or her own shooting star?"** Yonghee blabbered out of nowhere. Not removing his eyes in the telescope, afraid to see Jinyoung's reaction he continued speaking **. "People in love, love saying 'I'll give you the star or the whole universe for you' just to justify how much their love is but for me, every person has their own star that will fall for them voluntarily."** Yonghee finally got Jinyoung's attention as their eyes met, staring at each other as if they could see the whole universe in each other's eyes.

Yonghee is more drawn to Jinyoung's eyes than the universe. If he can stare at the stars all night, he can also stare at Jinyoung's eyes for his entire life. 

Yonghee was the one who looked away first and went to get his backpack for food. Jinyoung also stood up and took the chance to look at the skies using his best friend's telescope. And the first he saw was the moon which is obviously the last thing that Yonghee saw. 

Yonghee said something that will either be the end of their friendship or a start of something new, **"The moon is beautiful isn't it, Jinyoung-ah?"**

**"Dummy, do you think i don't know what that means?"** Jinyoung replied.

_**"I love you too."** _

and just like that, the unrequited love of Yonghee ended.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know, the phrase "the moon is beautiful, isn't it." or in Japanese, "tsuki ga kirei desu ne." is a poetic way of confessing your love or simply saying I love you in Japanese.


End file.
